Gone Insane
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Maka is seeing things, things no one else can see. People call her crazy, but she refuses to think that. Stein has decided to take her to a Mental Institution for her own well-being. She ends up getting a same room as the missing Kid and Thompson sisters! As the days pass, she realizes that not only is this getting worse, but she soon thinks that this pain will never end.
1. Chapter 1

Maka sat on her couch, watching people go on with their normal lives. She wasn't though. People called her insane for seeing things. She recalled seeing a person's face get sharp, blood and flesh filled teeth with more dead, black eyes all over the person's body. She wasn't crazy though! Her old partner, Soul, left her for another meister because she would stop in the middle of a battle because she saw those horrible images. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she couldn't do anything! She had dark circles under her eyes and she was so distant.

She saw a little boy looking at her through her window. His eyes went black and more eyes appeared over his face and his teeth had flesh in it, as if he just ate another human. She screamed and fell back off her couch. She crawled to her phone and dialed in Stein's number. Soul wouldn't come back and they hadn't seen Kid and the twins for days. Black*Star wouldn't be a helpful choice and Tsubaki was out of town. Stein picked up the phone. "Hello? Maka? Is that you?" He asked. Maka started sobbing. "I saw it again. The little boy looked as if he had eaten another human Stein! Help me please!" She wailed. "I'll be over in a minute. Don't do anything to yourself alright?" Then he hung up the phone. She had talked about killing herself before so everyone was worried about that. She sobbed into her hands.

Stein came into Maka's apartment without knocking. "Maka, are you ok?" Stein took her hands off her face. "No Stein! They scare me!" She wailed. "Ok, this is it. I'm taking you to a hospital." Stein murmured. Maka followed her teacher into his car. She sniffed every now and then, but didn't sob anymore. They soon arrived at a mental institution. "I'm not crazy Stein! Don't take me in that hell hole!" She yelled as Stein took her by her waist and led her in. "Hurry! We need to hold her down and I'll explain in a minute!" Stein yelled over Maka's screaming. The person at the front desk called some security and a person who had a bed with cuffs. The security held her down to the bed as the nurses cuffed her to the bed. One of the nurses stuck a needle in her arm and Maka fell still with her eyes closed.

"For many days, she has had visions of people who had flesh and blood in their teeth with black eyes over their bodies. She's gone insane and she needs help." Stein explained. "Ok, put her in the room where… Kid is on the 4th floor." The receptionist said. Stein stopped in his tracks. "Did you say Kid?" Stein asked. "Yeah, he and his weapons came here the day before. The funny thing is, is that they have been seeing the same visions as Maka so I thought it'd be best to put them in the same room." The receptionist explained. Stein rushed after the people who were leading Maka to Kid's room.

Stein halted as the people opened Kid's door to his and the twins room. Stein almost gasped. Kid was on the floor, his eye twitching as he stared at nothing. Patty was staring at the floor and Liz looked up as they brought Maka in. "Why is she here? She's just going to have that horrible teeth and eyes on her! Don't let her in!" Liz yelled as she put her hands up to her face to shield her eyes. "What happened to you guys?" Stein asked. Kid lifted his head and widened his eyes in fear. "Don't eat me! I swear I didn't do anything!" He yelled and cowered back to the corner. Stein looked to them confused. "I won't eat you. Now what happened to you guys?" Stein repeated. "We don't know. We just started seeing these visions one day and now we can't sleep without seeing awful images or the things you've probably heard about already." Patty murmured as she continued to stare at the floor.

"I think someone is either controlling them or something because if it's affected four people, then something must be up." Stein said thoughtfully. "Well, it could be nothing. I mean, we've had people who think they are the same thing and have seen the same things before. This could be just a normal case." The receptionist said. "I've never gotten your name yet." Stein turned to the man. "Oh, my name's Hikari. Pleasure to meet you." He said politely. "I'm Stein. I guess I'll go home since you don't allow visitors on weekdays. Please help them." Stein looked to Hikari seriously. "Of course! It was nice to meet you sir!" He called as Stein left the hallway.

"I don't know if there is something wrong with them, I guess they've just all gone insane." Hikari murmured before leaving back to the front desk.

The men set Maka down on the bed and left the room before things could get ugly. Kid peered out from his arm, his frightened eyes looking to where the men once were. Liz slowly removed her hand from her face, and like Kid, looked around with frightened eyes. "Guys, it's just Maka. If she's having the same visions as us, we won't see things on her." Patty looked up to face the two for the first time in 6 hours. "Why us? We didn't do anything wrong!" Liz wailed. "It's fine, just don't look at other people." Patty said, trying to comfort her older sister as she cried for the millionth time that day.

Meanwhile, Kid was looking at Maka over the bed side. She seemed unconscious, and will probably be that way until dinner. "I thin she's safe. I can't sense any evil on her soul." Kid whispered. Liz stopped crying and both her and her sister looked up to Kid. They crawled over to Kid and sat on either side of him. "She doesn't look like any of the evil things we've seen." Patty whispered back. Maka just continued to sleep, her first nice rest in over 5 weeks.

* * *

Ok! I've just watched The Devil's Advocate (great movie btw :3) and I decided to make something similar to the things one of the person starts seeing. Some things are slightly different from that movie so... yeah. I just felt like I should write a horror story! Anyway, just to make things clear, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Maka all see the same hallucinations so that's why they don't see it on each other, hope that helps ^^

I also realize that some things sound like a broken record and say the same things, ignore that if it is bothersome. Also just a heads up, THIS MAY NOT HAVE ANY FLUFF OR LOVE BETWEEN KID AND MAKA! I just say that because they are suffering from the same things and such, but I may have a chapter with her and her feelings for Kid. I haven't decided yet...

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Cuz they help me write X)

~Death Soul


	2. Chapter 2

Kid jumped when Maka stirred awake. Maka opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. She screamed when she saw Kid, Liz, and Patty. The three screamed also when Maka stopped. "What are you guys doing here? You guys were missing for weeks!" She screamed. "Uh, Maka, we came here the night before. We haven't been going to school for weeks though." Liz corrected when they all calmed down. "Really?" Maka was confused. "It doesn't matter! What are you here for?" Kid asked weakly. Maka took a good look at him. He had dull, tired eyes and his hair was ruffled. She was surprised that he didn't have an OCD attack already. Then again, he had more important things to worry about. His attire wasn't like it usually was. It was more baggy than usual and it had tears in it. Was Kid so insane that he got over his OCD? Maka shook her head, then the fear from before came back. "I... I saw these people with black eyes and sharp teeth with blood and flesh! It was horrible!" Maka said, tears slowly coming down her face.

"That's what we've been seeing too! Lord Death brought us here because Kid had almost killed himself, we were going to also!" Patty exclaimed. "I've thought about that too, but my stupid papa came and stopped me before the knife had gotten into my throat." Maka hissed. "This is good though! We may be able to survive this together! Though I don't know how much more we can last." Kid said. Everyone was silent after that. A shrill bell rang throughout the institution. "Look's like it's dinner time." Kid murmured. Everyone slowly exited out of their open doors (1) and headed downstairs. "Where are we going?" Maka asked quietly. "We're going down to a cafeteria. It's in another floor since we're on the top." Kid whispered back. "Also don't look at people. We don't want to have to risk seeing people like that." Liz whispered. Maka immediately stopped looking around and concentrated on the floor in front of her.

Kid stopped at a door. There were lots of sounds and screams. "Welcome to a living hell." Patty muttered before walking in, everyone else following her. Kid stood at the back of the line. "Why don't we go with him?" Maka asked. "You see, we decided that everyone at that line would cause trouble for some other people here so we just decided to switch off every meal." Liz answered. Maka nodded before going to reserve a table for them.

Soon, Kid came back with their food, which was potatoes and chicken. Kid, Liz, and Patty, just stared at it. "What's wrong?" Maka asked them, taking a bite out of it. Her face scrunched up in disgust before she spit it out. "It tastes like shit! What do they put in it?" Maka asked, spitting the last of it out. "I have no clue. That's why we don't eat it." Kid murmured. Now she realized why they looked so skinny. They probably haven't eaten in days! Maka then realized she wasn't very hungry either. She pushed her food away. "You know, if we don't kill ourselves, we'll probably die of hunger too." Kid mused. Everyone laughed gently. "You know. Truth be told, this is the most I've gone without seeing things." Maka whispered. "Yes, it's a lot easier when other people see the same things as you because you won't see it on that person." Kid said. A nurse came by their table. "Are you enjoying the food?" She asked sweetly. Maka dared herself to look up to the nurse. She didn't get to though.

Liz screamed while Kid asked Liz and Patty to transform. Kid caught them and shot the nurse over and over in the chest. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped dead and stared at the 4. Kid was panting and his eyes were frightened. Maka turned back to the body and saw a twisted up face with thorn sharp teeth, pretty much the usual. Maka gasped. "Whatever we see, the other people who are having the same visions as us see it too." Maka whispered. Kid nodded and then changed the two back.

Security suddenly grabbed them. They yanked them back by our arms and Maka yelped in surprise. "Let me go!" She yelled. The receptionist. Hikari, came up to her and for once, she didn't see the horrible visions. "If you have gone insane enough to kill one of our people, we need to put you somewhere for special people ok? We'll be sure to bring you better food so you don't starve ok?" He asked and explained with a fake smile. "I'm not damn crazy! She had an evil face, I'm telling you!" Maka turned around to see Kid yelling at a security guard while struggling to get free. Another two guards were trying to calm Liz and Patty down. They were struggling saying the oath on how a weapon should follow, protect, and don't question them and stuff. Maka felt a wave of stillness go through her and suddenly couldn't move. She could tell Kid and the others felt it too because they stopped struggling.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Kid hissed. "You wouldn't comply so we had to use force." Hikari said. "We're not crazy though!" Maka yelled. They just pushed the four out of the cafeteria and down a hall. "Where are we going?" Liz dared to ask. "We're just going through some of the mildly crazy people who had to be restricted in a cell and then we'll arrive at your room." Hikari said without looking to her. She was glad though. She didn't exactly want to be eaten that day.

Hikari opened a room and the security pushed them all in. They fell face flat on the cushiony floor, not being able to catch themselves. Hikari closed the door and it locked. The were able to move now. Maka pushed herself up and immediately banged against a door. "No! Don't keep me in here!" She sobbed. "It'll be better this way because we won't see people and we won't have to worry about those awful images. He probably did us a favor." Kid soothed, though you could feel fear on his soul. "You're worried we'll be in here for the rest of our lives don't you?" Maka asked quietly. "You know I can't lie to you. Yes, I do think that." Kid sighed. Maka slowly walked to the back of the wall, trembling on the way. She collapsed to the ground and started crying.

"Why did we have to see those images?! It's ruined our lives!" Maka cried. Liz and Patty hugged Maka, trying to comfort the heartbroken teen. Kid glared at the door in fury. "It's not our damn fault we've gone fucking insane! What the fucking hell?!" Kid screamed at the door while banging at it with all his might. Damn metal doors. This was going to be a long life.

* * *

Alright! New chapter up! Sorry if it's too gory or something for you guys, but that just happens when you see things and you kill a few people at a mental institution ^^'

1) When the bell rings for a meal, the locked doors open and they walk out, though they all look like zombies. The doors are metal and can only open when that bell rings, not even the people who work there can open it.

Alright, that's all ^_^

~Death Soul


	3. A little visit, just a little

Maka, Liz, Patty, and Kid lie on the cushion floors. "This is where they put serious mental people." Maka said quietly. "I know. But we didn't do shit!" Kid yelled the last part. "Well, you did kill the nurse." Liz said bluntly. Kid sat up quickly. "You know as well as I do that she had the usual visions!" Kid's eye was twitching involuntarily. "Sit back down Kid. It won't help all of us if you lose your mind even more than you've already have." Maka turned her head to Kid. Kid flopped back down and put his hands on his stomach. "My hunger is starting to come back now." Kid sighed. All four of their stomach's growled. "Yeah, I hear you Kid." Patty sighed also.

Just then, a part of the room's walls slid open (A small door like thing opens in the wall and there is a hollow place inside the hole and that is where food, drinks, all that stuff comes out). They looked to the wall lazily. Food slid off the tray that had come out and the wall closed back again. Liz crawled over to the food and brought it to their circle. They all stared at it for a minute.

"Who wants the... Cheeseburger?" Kid stared at the food in surprise. It looks like they had bought them McDeath's (Parody of McDonald's in case you hadn't noticed) and brought it through their cell. "Why would they give us this nice food compared to the nasty food they served us there?" Maka asked. "I don't know or care but I'm getting the cheeseburger!" Liz grabbed it and a regular fry then started eating. "Mine's the McNuggets!" Patty grabbed the kid's meal and started eating. "That leaves us to the other sandwiches." Kid still didn't feel happy about being trapped in the cell for crazy people, no matter if they gave them fancy-ish food. Kid bit into the sandwich grumpily. "At least we won't starve." Maka pointed out, noticing how grumpy Kid was. "That's not what I'm worried about, sorta." Kid mumbled. "Then what is it?" Patty asked, seeming to get over the fact that they were stuck there for life.

"They didn't give us knives, sharp ones." Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked to Kid shocked. "You want to kill yourself?! Even after we'll be here with each other and not have to worry about those awful visions!" Maka exclaimed. Kid closed his eyes, his anger still evident on his face. "Think about it, we will be stuck here for life, not being able to do anything except eat, drink, and think." Everyone took that into account. "I guess that makes sense." Maka grumbled.

They all screamed and jumped when they heard a knock at the door. "What the hell?! You scared the living shit out of me!" Kid yelled crossly. "You have to visitors!" Hikari called. The 4 blinked in confusion. Hikari opened the door and left quickly. "Hey Kiddo. You ok?" Kid widened his eyes at Lord Death, but it was out of anger. "Do you think I'm fucking ok?! I'm stuck here in a mental room and I haven't slept for days! Weeks! Probably months, and you think I'm ok?!" Kid yelled in fury. Liz got up and grabbed the seething Kid's shoulder. "Calm down, he just asked you a question." Liz soothed her meister. Maka stood up and saw the person next to Lord Death, which was Stein. "Why don't I see visions on you? I know we can't see visions on Lord Death because of his mask, but why not you?" Maka asked. "I'm not sure. I know for one Kid does. Probably only because you were asleep, but I'm still not too sure." Stein answered with a shrug. "Have you guys slept in the time you last saw us?" Stein asked. "That was only earlier today wasn't it?" Maka asked.

Kid was yelling to Lord Death in the background while Liz and Patty tried to calm him down. "No, that was 4 days ago." Stein explained gently. Maka's stare went blank with shock. "Why don't you go help calm Kid down, he's probably going to kill someone." Stein looked sympathetically to Kid. Like the others, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair ruffled, skinnier than usual, and a tired glint in his eyes. Maka snapped out of it and rushed over to Kid. "Why did you come here in the first place?! Why did you come over to our house that day?! We could've been free of this pain if you hadn't come over then!" Kid yelled in fury while trying to grab his father. He couldn't because Liz and Patty were holding onto his waist, holding him back, but Kid is stronger than he lets on and is almost free. Lord Death got angry at that statement. "I couldn't let my only son kill himself because of something that can be cured!" Lord Death yelled back. Kid stopped struggling and looked to his father with a dark look.

"Would you rather me die and live on without pain, or live, struggling every day to survive this craziness." Kid asked darkly. Lord Death stopped and froze. "Think about that. You are pretty much being selfish by letting us live." Maka decided to stop this now. "That's enough Kid! You don't see me complaining because my father walked in when I almost killed myself!" Maka yelled to him. Kid turned around swiftly to face Maka, fury on his face. "We can't do shit anymore Maka! Open your eyes!" Kid snapped.

"Kid! Stop this nonsense already! We'l leave and if it will make you happy, I won't visit anymore." Lord Death said solemnly. "Good! Now leave!" Kid snapped back to his father. Stein must've left already because he wasn't there when the cell door closed. Kid suddenly went limp in Liz and Patty's arms and had a tired look in his eyes. "I didn't want them to hate me, I just envy them because they have the easy life." Kid whispered. "We know Kid, now let's try getting some sleep since we actually have each other." Patty soothed the teen. Maka realized that Kid must've had it harder living in his large house. He also just wanted to get rid of this pain. Well, she felt just the same way.

They all crawled into a circle, each of them hand in hand. Maka smiled knowing she had Kid's hand in hers. She just felt like he could make it all better. For once, they all got the best sleep of their lives, not wanting to wake up from this peaceful place they call their mind to the hell hole called the real world.


	4. Tragedy with knives

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND END OF THIS SHORT STORY!YOU MAY CONTINUE ^^

* * *

During their peaceful sleep, a person had came in. He seemed to be a criminal because of his black mask and black clothing. Everyone at the front desk went home and that left the place nice and vulnerable. The criminal grabbed a knife and ran it along the edges of the door. He soon found the lock. He twisted the knife and the door to the 4's room was now wide open. The criminal walked in slowly. Kid, Maka, Liz, and Patty were still sleeping hand in hand when he had come in. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the psychopaths that had killed a nurse. Poor things, probably hadn't slept in days, and will probably never wake up again." The criminal brought his knife up and was about to stab them when he heard a faint closing sound. "Shit! Someone's here! Where do I hide?" He yelled/whispered. He quickly ran out of the room and dove for a corner.

Hikari had come in for the early shift and had passed Kid, Maka, Liz, and Patty's room to find it wide open and them sleeping soundly. He blinked in confusion then found the broken lock on the side of the door. He sighed and was about to close the door when two hands grabbed his mouth and stomach then pulled him back. The criminal pointed his knife to Hikari's throat. The criminal didn't say a word, he just slashed the knife across Hikari's throat and stared at his now lifeless eyes. "Now, to make it look like we were never here, I will put this dudes body at the front of their cell and erase all evidence that I was even here." He decided. He dragged Hikari's body to the front of the cell and paused to stare at the teens, an evil plan forming in his head. He walked over to Kid and placed the knife in his hand. DNA check when the police come, done. He grabbed some blood from the pool of it surrounding Hikari's neck and splashed it onto all 4 of the teens. Evidence that he was even here, done. The criminal left without waiting another heartbeat and chuckled when someone screamed to call 911.

Kid woke up policemen and random citizens everywhere outside his cell. The rest of them were waking up and were also confused why there is everybody too. One policeman noticed we were awake and blew his whistle immediately. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the 4 in either anger, or shock. Kid didn't make eye contact with anyone, in fear he may see those visions again. "Kid! What are you holding!?" Maka screamed in shock. Kid looked down and gasped. There was a bloodied knife in his hands. "What the hell is this doing here?" Kid muttered and looked to it crossly. "Do you know anything about what happened last night at about midnight?" A policeman, probably the chief, asked. "Uh no, I don't." Kid murmured, still looking at the knife. The man grabbed his face roughly and made Kid look at him in the eye, well, sorta. Kid closed his eyes and started struggling. "Look me in the eye and tell me that son!" He yelled in Kid's face. "NO! I'LL END UP KILLING YOU! LET GO OF ME!" Kid yelled back, though twice as loud. "I knew it, take these 4 to the prison in this institution." He dropped Kid to the ground and turned away as 4 more policemen took the 4 to the prison there. They didn't even try to struggle because they knew what they wanted to do. Kid still hadn't let go of the knife.

They threw the kids in, causing all four of them to crash against the walls and locked them in darkness. "Ok guys, I've had enough of this bullshit! What do you want to do before we all die." Kid yelled, then said normally for the last part. "I've always wanted to kiss you." The three girls said in unison. They blinked at each other in surprise. "Um... That was awkward. I guess taking turns would do it." Kid said nervously. "Don't be embarrassed, this just means you are really handsome." Maka smiled at Kid, only he could see it though because of his shinigami senses. "I'm going first!" Patty giggled. Everyone stared at her in shock. That was the first time she, well, actually _acted _like Patty. Patty cupped Kid's face and kissed him. Kid returned it because she was about to die, might as well make her happy. It was Liz's turn and she kissed him just as deeply. Finally, it was Maka's turn.

Maka scooted up to him shyly and looked at him, her green eyes sparkling. "I'm going to miss you Kid, I hope we'll see each other in the afterlife." Maka whispered. Kid nodded to her. She, like Liz and Patty, cupped Kid's face and kissed him. This kiss made Kid's heart beat faster and butterflies go in his stomach. He loved Maka. He realized this just when he and she were about to die. How ironic. Kid cupped her face too and returned it with passion. He only wished that this would last forever. To his disappointment, she pulled away and, for the first time in months, smiled warmly and happily. No fake smiles or gestures, only a real, warm smile. Kid brought the knife up and breathed in deeply. "Once this knife goes into our chests or throats, we'll never see our family, the rest of our friends, no one. Are we sure we want to do this?" Everyone nodded. "Let's say our last words so we don't have to die with words we've wanted to say."

Liz went first. "I'm going to miss Soul, because he always made me laugh when my days were down. I'm going to miss you Kid because I love you. I'm going to miss Tsubaki because she was kind to me. I'm going to miss Black*Star, because even though he is totally annoying and full of himself, we all wouldn't have been the same if not for him." Liz was crying now. "I'll miss Stein's crazy antics and I'll miss battling kishins. I'll miss my life. But I can't go on living like this or else... I just wouldn't survive anyway." She sobbed. "I also just want my mother and father to burn in hell and I wish they already died for leaving us like that." Liz beckoned Patty to go. "I'll miss everything Liz does and I want my parents to have the worst. I'll miss you Kid because I love you too. I'll miss you Maka because you were like the nerdy sister I've always wanted you to be with Liz and I. I'll miss you world and I don't want others to suffer our pain." She finished. Kid started speaking. "I'll miss my friends, I'll miss my father. Even though he can be so embarrassing at times, I know I love him with all my heart and I'm sorry I couldn't live to take over the academy, though I probably wouldn't have anyway with these horrid visions. I love you all as my friends, and the sisters and brothers I've never had. I love you Maka, and I hope everyone has a nice afterlife and maybe we'll meet again." Everyone nodded and Liz and Patty hugged Maka as congrats for Kid loving her.

"I'll miss pretty much everything you guys said, and I love you too Kid. Maybe before we die, we can have one last kiss. I'll even miss my bastard papa because he's my family and he's always been there for me even though he made mama hurt. I'll miss mama because I never got to say goodbye." Maka cried into her hands. Kid lifted her head up and gave one last final kiss, this one putting all his love for her in it. She returned it with all her love for him in it also. "Goodbye everyone, have a nice life." Kid cut his own throat and fell dead. The three girls sobbed loudly at seeing Kid dead, but knew they'd see him again in the afterlife. Soon, Liz, Patty, and Maka had fell dead with their hands entwined with each other, just like they had done the night before.

At least now they are in a better place.

Policemen were chilling with their donuts in their hands. "You know, I want to actually see the tape where they kill them. What about you guys?" The chief asked. Everyone nodded and went to the Mental Institution's camera room. They played the tape near the 4 teens room at midnight and dropped their donuts. There was a criminal slashing Hikari's throat and placing all the evidence in Kid and the rests hands. They looked at each other before running down to the cells. Little did they know that they were too late.

One of them slammed open the door and gasped. They were all too late! Everyone lay in a circle with their hands entwined with each others and were bleeding to death. Their throats were slit open and they all had blood trickling down their mouths with their lifeless eyes staring at nothing. The policemen knew that there was nothing they could do to save them so they just bowed their heads in grief.

If only they hadn't let Kid keep the knife...


End file.
